This Way Lies Madness
by Pixie3
Summary: When a stake-out goes awry...


Title: This Way Lies Madness  
Author: Pixie  
Rating: mature  
Archive: my site, otherwise please ask first.  
Summary: When a stake-out goes awry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I make no money off this, please don't sue!  
Warnings: some sexual situations, mild swearing  
Spoilers: none  
Pairing: Alex/Gene  
Season: 1  
Status: complete, 1/1  
Copyright: (c) Siobhan Gormley 2008  
Feedback: Be kind, feed me. :D  
Author's Note: I started out writing this simple little smut fic, then Alex!muse decided she had to, ya know, THINK and stuff. The nerve! ;) So here it is, the final product such as it is, very much unbetaed. Many thanks to the lovely josiris for putting up with my constant questions. This was meant to be written for your b-day, but, well, see above. ;)

* * *

Alex Drake stretched her arms slowly above her head, trying to get the kinks out. She had been sitting in the front seat of Gene Hunt's car for the better part of four hours on a stake-out, and she was starting to get stiffened up.

Gene glanced in her direction, his eyes quickly brushing down her body. A little smirk appeared on his lips before turning back to observe the building the suspects were supposedly inside.

"What?" she queried.

"Hmm?" he replied, not taking his eyes away from the building.

"What's the smirk for?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" he asked, his tone amused.

Alex rolled her eyes, but she knew he did have a point. The man usually found some sort of amusement in most things, even if it was a grim level.

She lolled her head next from side to side, catching sight of something out of the corner of her eye in the wing mirror. She stopped what she was doing and looked more directly into it and saw something that sent a shot of adrenaline through her. One of their suspects was walking down the street, right toward the car.

"Shit!" Alex swore just barely above a whisper.

Her swearing caught Gene's attention and he glanced at her again, curious as to her exclamation. "Problems, Bolly? I told you not to order that curry."

She ignored his snarky comment. "Dyson is heading right for us."

"What!?" he exclaimed, just a little too loudly for Alex's liking. "Wasn't that bloody git supposed to be in there?" he questioned, pointing to the building.

"Yes, yes he was," she answered, trying to bring him down with a calmer tone. "But that's neither here nor there right now. He's not that far from us and if he hasn't seen us already, he'll get mighty suspicious of two people just sitting around in a car at eleven o'clock at night near his hideout."

"Well then, Miss Jean Brodie, what do you suggest we do," he prodded sarcastically, glancing back in the direction from which Dyson was coming.

"We can't just leave now; it would look suspicious and might scare Dyson and Brooks. We can't lose them again," Alex commented quickly. Her mind was racing, but only one possibility could work considering their situation. And it wasn't one she really wanted to use, but with no other choice...

"What?" he questioned, sounding perturbed.

Alex took a deep breath, and then grabbed Gene by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him toward her side of the car and pressing her lips to his. He was surprised at first by her actions; she could feel the hesitancy in his response and his eyes were wide open. That uncertainty didn't last long, though, as his previously idle gloved hands slid around her waist, under her leather jacket to her lower back. His eyelids slitted and his lips opened just enough for his tongue to slip out. It gently probed at her still-closed mouth, and when she went to pull back to protest, her lips parting, he took advantage and slid his tongue in.

She silently swore at herself as she found she was enjoying their faux make-out session, her body tingling as his tongue teased hers, his five o'clock shadow chaffing her slightly, and his hands slid lower, massaging her behind. He tasted of the spaghetti he'd had for dinner, with a hint of mint.

He pulled her closer to him, and she whimpered in protest as she came into contact with the gearshift.

Gene pulled back briefly, slightly confused until she nodded at the gearshift. He mouthed a 'sorry' to her, genuinely appearing apologetic, which touched her.

Alex's gaze flitted away briefly to see where Dyson was at the moment. He was closing in on their position, so she made yet another decision with which she wasn't entirely happy.

She glanced again at Gene who sat there looking somewhat expectant. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I need to sit in your lap."

He grinned widely, sitting back and patting his thighs. "Saddle up."

Alex sighed quietly in mild exasperation, but moved across the central console anyway, adjusting her skirt to straddle him comfortably. As she leaned in quickly to kiss Gene again, she caught sight of Dyson coming up to the trunk of the car. She tried to keep her attention split; her eyes closed to slits in an attempt to appear like she was into what she was doing, but still allowing her to keep the suspect in her sights.

Not shockingly to her, Gene's hands slid up her thighs to her behind again. What was unexpected though was the returning tingle throughout her body at his actions.

'Bloody useless body,' she thought with annoyance. 'Go a little while without sex and suddenly any old grope gets you going.'

She let out a surprised squeak when he unexpectedly pulled her closer to him, their groins coming into contact and she feeling his hardness. Her traitorous body reacted, blood rushing to her nether regions.

Gene chuckled at her vocal reaction, but held her fast where she sat. To keep up appearances she stayed put, although part of her wished she could knee the smug bastard. Maybe later.

Alex slid her hands through his surprisingly soft dirty blonde hair, letting the right rest at the back of his neck, the left slipping down his arm in the direction of the hidden gun beside the seat. Dyson was hovering at the back of the car, and since he was somewhat in shadow, she couldn't tell what his expression was. Either he was hanging around because he was suspicious or he was pervy. She saw what looked like one of his hands moving to his groin, and she felt a huge amount of disgust. The latter.

Fortunately he stopped before he did anything else and walked around the back of the car, in the direction of the building they had been watching. Alex pulled herself out of the kiss and made as if she was nuzzling Gene's neck, keeping her eyes on Dyson as he headed for the building.

Gene made little moaning noises, which sent a delicious shiver through her body, causing her to continue to be annoyed with herself. She leaned toward his ear, unconsciously licking her lips. "Dyson's almost at the building, you don't have to be so convincing," she teased him in a whisper.

"Maybe he's got really good hearing; can't take any chances while he's still walking about out here, can we?" he murmured in her ear. The tickle of his breath on her ear sent another shock of pleasure through her.

"Yeah, right," she replied breathily, despite herself.

Alex felt her heart beating just a bit faster as he nipped at her lobe, and then kissed it gently. He then nuzzled at her neck, placing wet kisses as he went. She forced herself to stay focused on Dyson, making sure that he went inside and stayed there.

The suspect went into the building, but Alex decided to keep up the charade a little while longer in case he would come right back out again. She sat up a bit, much to the protests of Gene. They were eye to eye again, and she gave him a seductive little smile as she undid a couple of buttons at the top of her red blouse, showing off a hint of black lacy bra, then paused, leaving her hands sitting at her breasts. There was an immediate reaction from him: his erection fairly jumped and his breathing became more shallow, but he was now keeping his hands still, like he was unsure what to do next. She felt so powerful in this moment, and she smiled all the more widely at the feeling.

"Dyson's gone inside," she told him, her tone playful.

"Wha?"

She giggled at his shell-shocked expression. She had managed to befuddle the great "Gene Genie". She moved her hands to his face, cupping it, then stroking her thumbs along his cheeks before slipping them down his neck and resting them on his chest. His eyes darted to her hands, her chest, and then back to her eyes. He appeared to be wondering what she was up to now. "What should we do now, assuming that the suspect has gone in for the night?" she asked, her voice low.

"Maybe..." he started, then paused, licking his lips. "Maybe I should call in Runsomen and Jones early to take over, then take you home."

His offer, though not unexpected, gave Alex pause. His tone and expression had become somewhat vulnerable, something she was not used to seeing from him. If this were any other man she had just been making out with, she most probably wouldn't hesitate taking him up on the offer. But this wasn't, and if she took him home and had her wicked way with him, there was the possibility that she would regret it in the morning and hate him. Yet if she turned him down after all this, even if it had been meant for show, she got the distinct impression that she would hurt his feelings.

She really, really hated when things got complicated.

"Right, you better sit in your seat again, I don't think he's coming back out," Gene suddenly said, his tone all-business, shaking her out of her ponderings.

Alex focused on him again and could see that a neutral mask covered any vulnerability that she'd caught only moments ago. His hands were also noticeably absent from her body, resting behind his neck as he attempted to look cool and collected while she sat on his lap. She had taken too long to answer, so he obviously had felt that was his answer. Rejection. She felt her heart ache at his shutting her out, but it was probably for the best, she told herself. This way lies madness and all that.

"Of course," she stated quietly, and then moved to return to her seat across the console. She rubbed up against him for a moment and let out a tiny gasp at the little grind of his hips against hers and the flash of passion she caught in his eyes. She gulped, wondering what he was going to do next, and despite knowing better, she found herself wanting his lips on her again.

"Careful, Bolly, don't want to uncork the Gene Genie's bottle by accident," he taunted her, his voice growly.

Alex couldn't stop herself from smirking at his teasing. "Yes, an accident would be most unfortunate in such a nice car," she mocked him in return.

He grinned, and they held each other's gaze for a moment. His desire for her was still evident in his expression as well as his body, but Alex recognized something in his eyes that was pleasantly surprising. Respect.

Alex sighed, knowing that as nice as this all was, it couldn't last since they had to get back to work. She broke away from his intense gaze, glancing out the driver's side window toward the building. No sign of the suspect. She then looked back to Gene.

"Maybe I should go out your door and get back in on the other side. Less chance of any more unforeseen friction," she stated, and he snorted out a laugh.

Without a word he opened the door and she carefully extricated herself from his lap. She adjusted her skirt, leaning forward a bit as she pulled it down. When she went to straighten up, she caught Gene staring down her still open shirt. She chuckled silently, shaking her head, but for once not offended.

Alex walked around the open door, closing it once she was sure he was fully seated inside the car again. She slowly walked around to her side of the car, enjoying the cool night air that helped to clear her head. They were playing a dangerous - yet admittedly fun - game by pushing these limits. It was okay as an amusing minor distraction, but with Gene it could definitely become more than that, if she let it. But she knew she had to stay focused, and not just on the job at hand. Emotional entanglements in this construct would only divert her from what her one true focus should be: getting home to her daughter.

She reached the passenger side door and got in, giving him a brief, warm smile in response to his before they both turned back to the building, getting comfortable for the last few hours of their stake-out.

THE END


End file.
